Love me Again
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: —Dicen que las personas que están destinadas no importa lo que pase, nunca se olvidarán—ella lo contempló con sus ojos de miel, mientras sonreía—no importa lo que pase, ni que tan lejos estén, su amor prevalecerá ante todas las adversidades. ¿No lo crees así, Kazuto-kun?. -Secuela de Alas Rotas-
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

La amaba, y estaba decidido a cumplir su palabra.

Ante el beso robado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, con la alegría de la libertad en el horizonte, y una extraña tristeza incrustada en el pecho, hizo lo único que no esperaba hacer, emprendió una cobarde huida con la confusión pintada en su rostro, demasiadas emociones, demasiados sucesos, su respiración volviéndose agitada, su vista nublándose, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo...

Cuando se dio cuenta, había despertado, en su habitación, en aquel extraño lugar al que llamaba hogar, no habían pasado unos segundos desde que abrió los ojos cuando una cabellera castaña hecha un tormenta embistió contra su adormilado cuerpo.

— ¡Asuna!—la expresión preocupada de su amiga de infancia se alivió totalmente—llevas inconsciente cinco horas, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Así que ya habían transcurrido horas, de lo que para ella no habían sido más que instantes, y como un enfurecido huracán, los recuerdos que la llevaron a donde se encontraba hicieron eco en su mente, susurrando en su interior el nombre de toda aquella confusión.

— _Kazuto..._

Sin haberse dado cuenta de sus acciones, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, la había besado, y por más que le ardiera el alma por tal sacrilegio, se reprendía a sí mismo por no tener ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento por ello. Pero ahora, tras todo lo que había ocurrido, con ella en su habitación, ya segura y probablemente despierta, se preguntaba si todo esto había sido buena idea.

Aunque se le partiera lentamente el corazón, cumpliría con lo que había prometido frente a la tumba del hombre que le había enseñado la más valiosa lección, y estaría eternamente agradecido por ello, pero aun así, sabía que lo había hecho hubiera defraudado al sabio anciano.

Había besado a la dulce Asuna, una vez más, atormentándola de nuevo, haciéndola sufrir una vez más, era bastante probable que ella lo odiara en ese momento, y que considerara su promesa una burla a sus sentimientos.

Con el peso de su culpa encadenado en sus hombros, echó a andar en dirección a la habitación de su amada.

Aun pensando en el sacrílego atrevimiento cometido, tocó tres veces la puerta de la habitación de su esposa, y al no obtener respuesta afirmativa, preocupado entró en la habitación.

Pocas veces había estado en ese lugar, ya que era un hecho que no dormían juntos en la misma habitación, Asuna no se lo habría permitido y él nunca lo habría sugerido, tan solo aceptando el silencioso rechazo de su amada.

Registró visualmente la habitación, las paredes pintadas en tonos azulados, el guardarropas de la joven mujer ubicado en una de las esquinas, una segunda puerta un poco más al fondo, seguramente daba a su sala de aseo.

Y un poco más al centro, se hallaba el lecho de ella, la mujer que adoraba.

La contempló dormida, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, contadas veces la había observado de esa forma, pero no podía negar la paz que inundaba su alma al verla tan tranquila.

Lentamente, con pausa, se acercó al lugar donde la hermosa mujer reposaba, aun en la distancia, vislumbró sus labios rosas, moviéndose lentamente al compás de su respiración sosegada, su cabellera de fuego desperdigada a lo largo de la cama, observó cómo una de sus manos reposaba en su vientre, mientras a otra descansaba a un lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando pausadamente, una fina sábana cubría parcialmente su cuerpo dormido, no pudo evitar añorarla de nuevo, todo en ella era tan absurdamente perfecto.

Tanto que dolía.

—Es hermosa ¿verdad?

Sintiéndose descubierto por la extraña voz que había aparecido en medio de la nada, no puedo evitar sonrojarse al verse observando a su esposa tan soñadoramente, alzando la mirada de ojos oscuros, enfrentó a la figura intrusa en el cuarto, dándose cuenta de quién era, si mal no recordaba su nombre, era Lisbeth, la chica de pelo castaño amiga de la mujer que dormía plácidamente cerca suyo.

—Lisbeth…no sabía que seguías por aquí.

La pequeña mujer sonrió tímidamente, enroscando sus manos cual serpiente tras su espalda, con la mirada pegada al suelo habló en un tono tan bajo que Kazuto tuvo que acercarse un poco para escucharla.

—Bueno yo…quería hacerles compañía, y, ya que se encuentran tan solos…espero no te moleste.

—Para nada, te lo aseguro—Kazuto sonrió un poco sorprendido—es más, te lo agradezco, de veras.

La chica sonrió tímida. Y alejándose un poco volvió a sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en el cuarto, cerca del lecho de la esposa del hombre frente suyo. Lentamente, y sin apartar la vista de su amiga dormida, habló suavemente.

—Kazuto-san, aun no has respondido mi pregunta…

— ¿Huh?—sintiéndose estúpido por olvidarse de ello, se sonrojó nuevamente ante su torpeza— ¿si es hermosa? La verdad es que lo es, demasiado diría yo, tanto que abruma a cualquiera que la vea—clavando su mirada al suelo sintiéndose avergonzado no se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a su interlocutora—c-creo que iré a preparar té, por si Asuna despierta.

Y antes de que la mujer pudiera responderle, se esfumó.

Ella sonrió alegre ante lo cohibido que se había puesto el pelinegro casado con su mejor amiga, dejando salir un suspiro cansado tomó una de las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, mientras murmuraba.

—Realmente, realmente eres muy afortunada Asuna, y pronto te darás cuenta.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder y un familiar escozor en la comisura de sus ojos, intentó pensar en cualquier cosa para no recordar de nuevo cómo se le partía el corazón, en cientos de pedazos.

—Así que, ¿besaste a Asuna y se desmayó? —Lisbeth bebía tranquilamente su té mientras adoptaba una posición pensativa—sabes, eso solo puede significar una sola cosa, mi querido Kazuto.

— ¿Huh?—este se vio visiblemente aterrado— ¿q-qué cosa?

—Debiste hacerlo realmente mal, no hay ninguna duda—seguía en esa pose pensativa con los ojos cerrados mientras Kazuto sentía ganas de morirse— ¿acaso no habías besado a ninguna mujer antes?

El chico frente a ella respiró pesadamente mientras contemplaba por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que le robaba el sueño, para la chica castaña era notoria la añoranza que destilaban esos ojos del color oscuro del firmamento, podía contemplar cómo una invisible barrera había sido levantada, no porque el chico quisiera, pero era bastante probable que lo hubiera hecho para no desagradar aún más a la mujer que yacía a su lado.

—Ella obtuvo mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi, hace ya años de ello, desde ese momento, supe que no podría amar a nadie más, que le pertenecía completamente, y que no podría voltear a ver a ninguna mujer nunca más, creo que la amo mucho más de lo que pensé amarla cuando la conocí, es por eso que…es por eso que la dejaré en libertad, ella no merece sufrir con un hombre como yo, al que no ama, y que nunca amará.

Lisbeth lo contempló en silencio durante su alocución, y no pudo sino convencerse totalmente de sus palabras, cualquiera podría afirmar la veracidad de las frases del hombre frente a ella, y su dolorosa determinación en hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba, aunque eso significase su total perdición, porque si de algo estaba segura la mujer de pelo castaño, era que Kazuto amaba a Asuna, pero ella no lo amaba a él.

O lo estaba, pero aún no se había dado cuenta, todo era posible.

—Sabes Kazuto—rápidamente hizo desaparecer una silenciosa lágrima que intentaba surcar su mejilla—jamás había sabido de alguien que amara tanto a una persona que fuera capaz de abandonar su propia integridad para que la otra fuera feliz, aunque no sea a su lado, Asuna es, realmente muy afortunada. La verdad es que, cualquier mujer sería tan feliz a tu lado, cualquiera…No obstante, lo sé, ya no eres capaz de ver a nadie más, porque la amas, de verdad que pocos aman como tú Kazuto, y ciertamente es una horrible desgracia que aún no seas correspondido, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho por ella, y de lo que sé estas dispuesto a hacer aún. Por eso es que puedo decirte que eres una persona increíble, verdaderamente, uno entre miles.

Kazuto guardó silencio durante el valiente monólogo de la mujer, sintiéndose sonrojado y realmente agradecido por las palabras otorgadas, sintiéndose alegremente enternecido por la emoción, apenas pudo articular palabras.

—Lisbeth, d-de verdad muchas gracias por t-tus palabras, gracias de verdad…

Se permitió sonreír, una enorme sonrisa destelló en su rostro haciendo que el corazón de la castaña latiera rápidamente y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

—La verdad es que—continuó el pelinegro—ella lo es todo, y siempre lo será—sonrió débilmente—es por eso que deseo con toda mi alma que ella sea feliz—su rostro se volvió sombrío por un instante—aunque esa felicidad esté lejos de mí, yo…estaré bien, supongo, mientras ella encuentre su felicidad.

Lisbeth sonrió, un poco alegre y otro poco triste, el chico frente a ella, era un verdadero héroe.

—Creo que se va haciendo tarde—dijo ella de repente, tampoco quiero importunarte en tu casa, tienes mi teléfono anotado en la mesita de noche de Asuna, si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, sólo llámame, no importa la hora que sea, y vendré enseguida. Adiós, no te preocupes sé dónde está la salida.

Antes de que el chico pudiera replicar, ella desapareció por la puerta.

Lisbeth se limpió furiosamente sus lágrimas mientras bajaba las escaleras, echando una última mirada hacia atrás, recogió los trozos de su corazón cayéndose a pedazos de nuevo, y silenciosamente se marchó.

Nuevamente se quedó observándola, estaba seguro-y lo juraría-podría hacerlo por el resto de su vida-aunque eso sonara un tanto tétrico-levantándose despacio del sillón que lo había acogido desde hace ya horas, y pausadamente, rodeó el lecho de su esposa hasta llegar al que anteriormente había sido el lugar de la castaña amiga de Asuna, Lisbeth.

Pidiendo anticipadamente disculpas a la mujer dormida por su atrevimiento tomó lugar a su lado, en el cómodo sillón lo más cerca que se permitía estar cerca de su amada. Y sin poder evitarlo, tomó una de las manos de la hermosa mujer entrelazándola con la suya, rezando suavemente por su bienestar, cerró los ojos esperando que nada malo le haya sucedido a su hermosa pelirroja.

Antes de darse cuenta, había caído dormido, en el regazo de la mujer que amaba.

Y al despertar la mujer, en la mañana del día siguiente, algo se movió dentro de ella, al observarle dormido en tan incómoda posición, sólo para poder cuidarla, suspiró enternecida.

Y su corazón se ablandó sólo un poco, en ese instante.

Sus manos seguían unidas.

Fin del Prólogo.

 _Continuará…_

Notas del Autor:

—Una vez más, he vuelto—esta vez ya no se coloca los lentes oscuros—y verdaderamente mi vida parece la de una telenovela. ¬¬

Antes que nada, tengo dos noticias, como se imaginarán, una es una buena y la otra mala, de hecho malísima.

Pero no se asusten, relajaos. ¬¬

La mala noticia es que pese a mi esfuerzo y mi dedicación en cuerpo y alma no conseguí la meta, es decir, no he conseguido ingresar a la Universidad de Ingeniería ToT.

Debido a eso, tengo el año libre, o sea, debo esperar unos cuantos meses para volver a intentarlo en la próxima vez, que sería a fines de Octubre.

Y la buena, es que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para sumergirme como escritor— _sigo sin entender cómo es que te alegras por eso_ ¬¬—la verdad es que no se si alegrarme o entristecerme u.u.

Pero quién sabe, tal vez sea lo mejor, no era mi momento o algo parecido— _de todas formas estabas adelantado, tienes diecisiete_ _la gente normal va a la Universidad a los dieciocho_.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo—se voltea y lo ve recostado en el sofá de su habitación—y creo que es la primera vez en todos tus meses de existencia ¬¬.

—Eso es un avance—sonríe zorrunamente—acéptalo, soy tu geme…

—Al baúl¬¬.

Pataleos e insultos después…

—Otra de las cosas que me mantuvo fuera de combate, fue un virus, horrible por cierto, pero no soy un zombie-creo-aun así me dejó K.O. semanas, que me mantuve alejado del mundo viviendo la vida del ermitaño, y todo el rollo ese. En fin, he tenido un mes muy largo.

Entre otras noticias-lanza un montón de papeles detrás suyo-completaré el reto que dejé inconcluso por razones de fuerza mayor, Aiko-san no te defraudaré. Además, estaré sacando todas las secuelas que dejé abandonadas, sólo pido un poco de tiempo para situarme de nuevo en mi antigua línea, que ando un poco desorientado.

Tengo varios proyectos en mente, decir que no se librarán de mí es obvio—sonríe de forma tétrica—después de viciarme con el Arco de Alicization mi cabeza es un remolino, que espera salir y llenaros de KiriSuna y haceros vomitar arcoíris—ok, eso último no tanto ¬¬.

La cosa es, que ando buscando un beta, como sabrán todos aquellos que han estado conmigo desde siempre, soy bastante nuevo en esto de la escritura y me gustaría tener un poco de ayuda, me gusta escribir y he de decir que no pienso dejarlo nunca.

En fin, creo que eso es todo.

 **Agradecimientos Especiales:**

A ti lector, por dedicar tu tiempo en leer estas locuras que escribo, no hay sorpresa más grata para un escritor que su obra guste al público, y si gustas, puedes dejarme tus críticas más abajo, no importa si son buenas o malas, todo ayuda a crecer.

 **Dedicatoria:**

A Sumi-san y Aiko-san, que con sus agradables palabras motivaron y pusieron a funcionar mi cerebro para la creación de esta secuela.

Muchas gracias por leer, lector estate atento que en cualquier momento se viene el Capítulo de esta historia, y recuerda, aunque todo este dicho este Kazuto y Asuna, ¡esto recién empieza!

Nos leemos en estos días.

Atentamente.

Kirigaya-kun y Zero D' Scarlet.

PD: somos la misma persona ¬¬, pero que se le va a hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Aún dormido, se negaba a soltar sus manos.

Como una avalancha, los recuerdos de los sucesos ocurridos recientemente, inundaron su cabeza mientras un conocido color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro, y antes de poder articular palabra, Asuna movió inconscientemente una de sus piernas, despertando al pelinegro dormido en su regazo, que al verse descubierto en su osadía, imitó a la pelirroja cuyo rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

—Y-yo, ¡Asuna, de verdad lo siento, no quise hacerlo, discúlpame, d-de verdad, no q-quería…!

Antes de que Asuna replicara él ya se hallaba fuera de su alcance con la frente pegada al suelo pidiendo desesperadamente disculpas por su atrevimiento.

Asuna respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, con la esperanza de que su voz sonara lo suficientemente fuerte habló, no obstante fracasó miserablemente.

—K-Kazuto—rayos, su voz había sonado tan aguda, señal de que estaba sonrojada—p-podrías l-levantarte, p-por favor, n-no hagas eso.

El mencionado levantó la vista sorprendido, ¿acaso su sacrílego atrevimiento había sido perdonado?

—Esto, Asuna—lentamente se ponía de pie, con una de sus manos rascándose la nuca y la mirada gacha— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? ¿O a Lisbeth? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Necesitas tomar algo? ¿Quieres una pastilla para algún dolor?...E-esto, ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asuna sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía sonrió conmovida ante la actitud del chico, causando que este abriera los ojos sorprendido ante lo que ocurría, la mujer de sus sueños, la chica que amaba, su adorada esposa, su amada, le había cumplido uno de sus más deseados anhelos.

Ella le había sonreído, a él, por vez primera desde que se habían conocido.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente enternecido, al final de la recta, no todo en su vida había sido tan malo.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, el tiempo siguió su curso.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el espacio entre ellos se hizo demasiado amplio, y en una extraña medida, innecesario

Hasta que un gruñido proveniente del estómago de la mujer, rompió la extraña burbuja que se había formado, avergonzándola hasta niveles desconocidos, provocando que el rojo volviera a su rostro, obligándose a ocultarlo bajando la cabeza rápidamente.

Una imperceptible sonrisa capturó el rostro de Kazuto, mientras susurraba al aire.

—Supongo que si tienes hambre…

Unos ojos del color de la miel lo observaron atentos mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba al pasillo de la casa, sin saber por qué, se sentía increíblemente alegre, y estaba consciente de que estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y en las últimas horas no había dejado de hacerlo.

—Kazuto…—la voz de la mujer que aún se hallaba en el lecho lo paralizó completamente—si no es molestia, me gustaría saber a dónde vas—se giró para contemplarla, y la encontró mirando al ventanal que daba al jardín del hogar.

—M-me dirijo a la cocina—apenas podía articular palabras—q-quiero prepararte el desayuno, si no te molesta, claro.

Quedándose en silencio nuevamente, ella despacio se giró a mirarle, y con una sonrisa pequeña asintió suavemente.

—Gracias de verdad, avísame cuando termines, yo me arreglaré todo este desastre que estoy hecha.

—Cl-claro, no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, yo lo hago, d-de veras, enseguida…

Y mientras seguía murmurando cosas, salió despavorido de la habitación.

Asuna lo observó abandonar el cuarto, una invisible mueca alegre se había estampado en sus labios, lentamente, posó sus pies desnudos en el frío suelo de la habitación, y sin darse cuenta acariciaba suavemente una de sus manos, la que aquel tímido pelinegro había sostenido tan fervientemente.

 _Tan cálida…_

Kazuto era un hombre inteligente, como uno de los principales brazos que tenía la compañía de su padre, había experimentado varias situaciones difíciles, y algunas veces, cerca de lo imposible, pero siempre había salido airoso de cada una de esas situaciones, sin embargo esto, ESTO, superaba completamente sus límites.

— ¿Qué querrá Asuna en el desayuno?—exclamó al aire.

Estaba visiblemente aterrado, nunca se había caracterizado por ser un chef de primera, ya que en contadas ocasiones fue que necesariamente tuvo que hacer uso de la cocina, y, erm, no es que le fue muy bien, fue por eso que una cocinera fue contratada para la mujer de la casa, generalmente él no estaba dentro del hogar a la hora del desayuno, se marchaba temprano para cumplir con los labores para con la empresa familiar, y como Asuna podía con sus labores empresariales desde la comodidad de su hogar, estos casos nunca habían ocurrido.

Sin embargo, recordaba bastante bien que la cocinera del hogar tenía su día libre ese mismo día.

Golpeó su frente con la mano tan fuertemente que empezó a marearse, hasta que un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

" _Si necesitas cualquier cosa, tienes mi teléfono en la mesita de noche de Asuna, no importa la hora que sea, vendré enseguida"_

— ¡Lisbeth!—exclamó victorioso.

Ahora sólo había un problema.

El número telefónico de la castaña se encontraba en la habitación de su esposa.

Que por cierto dijo que iba a arreglarse.

Y posiblemente lo esté haciendo en este instante.

Corría un riesgo letal de ser asesinado por su mujer si esta lo pillaba en su habitación mientras ella se encontraba bañándose.

Bien podría esperar a que saliera de su habitación e ir por el número telefónico, pero no conseguí explicar a la pelirroja que necesitaba el teléfono de su amiga para preguntarle que hacerle de desayuno.

Era tremendamente estúpido.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, mirando para todos lados-a pesar de que él y Asuna eran los únicos habitantes de la casa-preparado para infiltrarse en la habitación de la mujer de orbes miel.

Lentamente, y procurando no hacer ruido, rezándole a todos los dioses que conocía e inventándose otros por el camino, en pos de su sigilo, abrió la puerta, despacio…

Bien, Asuna seguía en su sala de aseo, no había señales de que fuera a salir pronto, al escuchar el incesante sonido del agua caer, proveniente de la ducha, y entonces, avanzó despacio hacia la cama de la pelirroja.

Distinguió la mentada mesita de noche y fue directo a por ella.

Bien, ya tenía la nota donde la castaña había dejado el número para contactarla, ahora sólo restaba…

El sonido de la ducha paró abruptamente.

El pobre muchacho se paralizó.

La puerta de la ducha empezó a abrirse.

Asuna respiró hondo al verse de nuevo en su habitación, por un instante, se sintió observada, no obstante, abandonó esa sensación en segundos, al recordar nuevamente ese suceso tan extraño.

—Esa calidez—le susurró al aire, observando sus manos—esa paz…

Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, se sonrojó severamente, cosa que empezaba a suceder más seguido, ¿Qué había cambiado? Hace unos días no habría permitido tanto acercamiento de parte de su joven esposo, sin embargo, todo había cambiado tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Llegaron a su mente los recuerdos del día anterior, la promesa de Kazuto y el beso robado—sonrojándose furiosamente ante lo último—asimilar demasiadas cosas a la vez habían provocado su desmayo, nunca había sido propensa a las emociones fuertes, cuando era una niña se desmayaba con frecuencia debido a eso.

La promesa de libertad. Asuna había añorado tan fervientemente ser libre de nuevo, dejar de una vez por todas ese lugar, empezar de nuevo alejada de la familia que le había hecho tanto daño obligándola a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba…

Pero, ¿y qué había con él?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Asuna se paró a pensar en cómo se sentiría él, con respecto a todo lo que había pasado. Era consciente de su amor hacia ella, pero…

No es como si él hubiera deseado este matrimonio.

No es como si él hubiera tenido elección, el honor de su familia estaba en juego.

No es como si él no se hubiera sentido preso de su destino ante lo que había ocurrido.

—No es como si él—pronunció lentamente cada palabra—no fuera una víctima.

En ese momento recordó.

Recordó los meses sin hablarle, los días de indiferencia, las tardes que desaparecía sin importarle si le buscaría o no, las navidades, donde el inocentemente le obsequiaba un humilde presente, para ser destrozado por ella misma frente suyo.

Recordó descargar su ira y frustración en la persona que más habría sufrido con todo ello.

En ese momento, Asuna se sintió la tirana más tirana sobre la tierra.

Kazuto no sintió más pasos, el silencio había inundado la habitación, de nuevo, rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía y otros tanto que no permitía su religión sacó la cabeza…debajo de la cama.

Posteriormente, y una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación de su esposa, recargó su espalda por la pared más cercana, respirando despacio, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, se enorgulleció de su hazaña.

—Kirigaya Kazuto, lo has hecho de nuevo—se auto felicitó regodeándose de su victoria, hasta que recordó que debía llamar a Lisbeth.

Se apresuró a llegar al teléfono más cercano, los segundos pasaban, y de pronto una voz familiar le saludó desde el otro lado.

—Lisbeth—su voz sonó demasiado ronca—necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Kazuto?—su voz sonó sospechosa— ¿qué ha pasado?

En el transcurso de cinco minutos, la chica de pelo castaño estuvo al tanto de todo, y después de otros cinco minutos de burla, decidió ayudarlo.

—Pues—aún había rastros de risa en su voz—tal vez té rojo, pan, mantequilla, un poco de café con leche y miel estaría bien, Dios Kazuto cómo es posible que no sepas eso si…

Calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, deseando que la tierra se la tragase por tal metida de pata.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. Lisbeth—Kazuto se oyó demasiado estoico—nos veremos.

Colgó.

El pelinegro apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del fregadero, las palabras que había dicho la castaña le apuñalaron el corazón, al darse cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras.

No conocía absolutamente a su esposa.

Cerró los ojos conteniendo cualquier rastro de debilidad, mientras se serenaba a sí mismo.

" _No importa, dentro de un tiempo, nada más lo hará"_

Asuna finalmente había salido de la ducha, dirigiéndose a su guardarropa, escogió un vestido azul pastel y unas sandalias plateadas, la temperatura había mejorado notablemente en la mañana, pues en esos momentos, el sol tímidamente enviaba sus rayos de luz a esparcirse por toda la tierra, llegando hasta su ventana e iluminando toda la estancia, y el calor del sol inundaba su habitación, llenándola de una calidez deliciosa, el calor del sol se sentía tan bien…

Nuevamente recordó esa calidez, superando a todo el calor que el sol emanaba, una calidez tan pacífica, tan tranquilizante, tan propia de él…

Y en ese instante detuvo sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba vestida.

Sin más salió de su habitación, al momento de cerrar la puerta, el olor familiar de su té favorito anegó sus fosas nasales.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír extrañada.

Kazuto sonrió victorioso ante una verdadera hazaña, frente a él, el más perfecto desayuno yacía sobre la mesa, de todas las comidas que había hecho, ésta se llevaba el premio mayor sin lugar a dudas.

Aunque no es que tuviera mucho de donde elegir.

Pero eso no importaba, lo verdaderamente importante era que su plan había resultado, el desayuno había cumplido sus expectativas, ahora sólo faltaba llamar a su esposa para que bajara y…

Volteándose, se topó con una de las visiones más hermosas que había contemplado.

Asuna estaba observándolo, recargada contra el marco de la puerta, con esos ojos tan verdaderamente hermosos, rayos, todo en ella era perfecto, sin embargo, el hecho de que lo estuviera contemplando a él y sólo a él, hizo que enrojeciera sus mejillas, a tal punto que bajó la cabeza levemente en un intento de ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

—Esto es—empezó despacio la pelirroja—de cierta forma algo sorprendente, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

—" _Y no lo hago, esto es un milagro"—_ pensó Kazuto.

Asuna se acercó a la mesa, ahora era el turno del pelinegro de contemplarla, ese vestido azulado le sentaba tan bien, traía el pelo suelto, y la familiar gargantilla obsequio de su abuelo meses antes de fallecer. Pero hoy, ella estaba particularmente brillando.

Kazuto soltó un suspiro soñador, era tan hermosa…

Despacio, ella escogió un lugar cercano a la cabeza, y lentamente se sentó, aún un poco sorprendida por el desayuno tan bien preparado que la vista le ofrecía, era notorio el esmero que el chico que la observaba desde la distancia había empleado para ella.

Y nuevamente, se sintió culpable.

Kazuto caminó despacio y ocupó el lugar frente a la pelirroja, lentamente, tomó la tetera y sirvió despacio un poco del brebaje en ambas tazas. Asuna, aun sorprendida por tal detalle, sólo asintió descuidadamente mientras esperaba a que el pelinegro terminara.

El tiempo pasó, el silencio era irrefutable, no obstante, no era uno incómodo, sino más bien uno agradable, no había tensión en el ambiente, la tranquilidad se respiraba a gusto y los pajarillos trinaban en la distancia, para Kazuto fue una de las mañanas más tranquilas de su vida, y anheló que todas ellas fueran iguales.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso pronto terminaría.

En medio de la tranquilidad que reinaba en el hogar, sonó el teléfono.

Mientras Kazuto ya se levantaba para ir a contestar al impertinente, Asuna ya estaba de pie y yendo hacia el mismo.

—Hogar de la Familia Kirigaya-Yuuki ¿quién habla?

Oh vaya, esto si era extraño.

Kazuto se quedó mirando a la hermosa mujer que había contestado el teléfono, boqueó sin darse cuenta.

Por primera vez desde que estaban casados, ella había utilizado ese apellido.

En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Kazuto—la voz de su amada lo despertó de su ensoñación—es de la empresa de tu padre, te buscan.

Lentamente tomó el teléfono, aún pasmado por lo ocurrido, se puso al habla.

— ¿Diga?

Asuna sintió sus mejillas arder, eso se había salido accidentalmente, no había esperado decir eso jamás, sin embargo, había sonado tan natural que no pudo evitarlo.

Una voz en su interior resonó en el vacío de su mente.

" _Suena muy bien"_

Muy Buenas a todos, por fin después de ciertos inconvenientes he podido subir el cap, en fin, espero que se encuentren bien y que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, aún así, queda mucha tela por cortar y a pesar de que la adorable pelirroja parezca estar cambiando lo que siente, quien sabe, tal vez sólo esté confundida, y culpable.

Kazuto se siente en el aire por la inesperada hospitalidad de la adorable Asuna, y sigue pensando que es bastante extraño, pero no lo rechaza aunque sigue pensando en ello.

Ahora ¡A responder reviews! Que vendrían a ser los del prólogo.

—KittenofthePastries: siempre es una alegría verte por aquí, te has vuelto una de mis habituales xD. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

—Aitana.9964: ¡Gente Nueva! jajaja, gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Creo que es todo, mi molesto compañero no me acompaña hoy, es extraño la verdad, a saber que estará haciendo ese pillo.

En fin, que tengas un buen día, lector y lectora, nos leemos más abajo.

Atte.

Zero D' Scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

Aún dormido, se negaba a soltar sus manos.

Como una avalancha, los recuerdos de los sucesos ocurridos recientemente, inundaron su cabeza mientras un conocido color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro, y antes de poder articular palabra, Asuna movió inconscientemente una de sus piernas, despertando al pelinegro dormido en su regazo, que al verse descubierto en su osadía, imitó a la pelirroja cuyo rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

—¡Asuna, de verdad lo siento, no quise hacerlo, discúlpame, dde verdad, no quería…!

Antes de que Asuna replicara él ya se hallaba fuera de su alcance con la frente pegada al suelo pidiendo desesperadamente disculpas por su atrevimiento.

Asuna respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, con la esperanza de que su voz sonara lo suficientemente fuerte habló, no obstante fracasó miserablemente.

—Kazuto—su voz había sonado tan aguda, señal de que estaba sonrojada—, ¿podrías levantarte? P-por favor, no hagas eso.

El mencionado levantó la vista sorprendido, ¿acaso su sacrílego atrevimiento había sido perdonado?

—Esto, Asuna—lentamente se ponía de pie, con una de sus manos rascándose la nuca y la mirada gacha— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? ¿O a Lisbeth? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Necesitas tomar algo? ¿Quieres una pastilla para algún dolor?...E-esto, ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asuna sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía sonrió conmovida ante la actitud del chico, causando que este abriera los ojos sorprendido ante lo que ocurría, la mujer de sus sueños, la chica que amaba, su adorada esposa, su amada, le había cumplido uno de sus más deseados anhelos.

Ella le había sonreído, a él, por vez primera desde que se habían conocido.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente enternecido, al final de la recta, no todo en su vida había sido tan malo.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, el tiempo siguió su curso.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el espacio entre ellos se hizo demasiado amplio, y en una extraña medida, innecesario

Hasta que un gruñido proveniente del estómago de la mujer, rompió la extraña burbuja que se había formado, avergonzándola hasta niveles desconocidos, provocando que el rojo volviera a su rostro, obligándose a ocultarlo bajando la cabeza rápidamente.

Una imperceptible sonrisa capturó el rostro de Kazuto, mientras susurraba al aire.

—Supongo que si tienes hambre…

Unos ojos del color de la miel lo observaron atentos mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba al pasillo de la casa, sin saber por qué, se sentía increíblemente alegre, y estaba consciente de que estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y en las últimas horas no había dejado de hacerlo.

—Kazuto—la voz de la mujer que aún se hallaba en el lecho lo paralizó completamente—, si no es molestia, me gustaría saber a dónde vas—se giró para contemplarla, y la encontró mirando al ventanal que daba al jardín del hogar.

—Me dirijo a la cocina—apenas podía articular palabras—quiero prepararte el desayuno, si no te molesta, claro.

Quedándose en silencio nuevamente, ella despacio se giró a mirarle, y con una sonrisa pequeña asintió suavemente.

—Gracias de verdad, avísame cuando termines, yo me arreglaré todo este desastre que estoy hecha.

—Claro, no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, yo lo hago, de veras, enseguida…

Y mientras seguía murmurando cosas, salió despavorido de la habitación.

Asuna lo observó abandonar el cuarto, una invisible mueca alegre se había estampado en sus labios, lentamente, posó sus pies desnudos en el frío suelo de la habitación, y sin darse cuenta acariciaba suavemente una de sus manos, la que aquel tímido pelinegro había sostenido tan fervientemente.

 _Tan cálida…_

 **-O-**

Kazuto era un hombre inteligente, como uno de los principales brazos que tenía la compañía de su padre, había experimentado varias situaciones difíciles, y algunas veces, cerca de lo imposible, pero siempre había salido airoso de cada una de esas situaciones, sin embargo esto, **ESTO** , superaba completamente sus límites.

— ¿Qué querrá Asuna en el desayuno?—exclamó al aire.

Estaba visiblemente aterrado, nunca se había caracterizado por ser un chef de primera, ya que en contadas ocasiones fue que necesariamente tuvo que hacer uso de la cocina, y, cómo decirlo, no es que le fue muy bien.

Fue por eso que una cocinera fue contratada para la mujer de la casa, generalmente él no estaba dentro del hogar a la hora del desayuno, se marchaba temprano para cumplir con los labores de la empresa familiar y como Asuna podía con sus labores empresariales desde la comodidad de su hogar, estos casos nunca habían ocurrido.

Sin embargo, recordaba bastante bien que la cocinera del hogar tenía su día libre ese mismo día.

Golpeó su frente con la mano tan fuertemente que empezó a marearse, hasta que un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

" _Si necesitas cualquier cosa, tienes mi teléfono en la mesita de noche de Asuna, no importa la hora que sea, vendré enseguida"_

—¡Lisbeth!—exclamó victorioso.

Ahora sólo había un problema.

El número telefónico de la castaña se encontraba en la habitación de _su_ esposa.

Que por cierto dijo que iba a _arreglarse._

Y posiblemente _lo esté haciendo_ en este instante.

Corría un riesgo letal de _ser asesinado_ por su mujer si esta lo pillaba en su habitación mientras ella se encontraba bañándose.

Bien podría esperar a que saliera de su habitación e ir por el número telefónico, pero no se le ocurría cómo explicar a la pelirroja que necesitaba el teléfono de su amiga para preguntarle que hacerle de desayuno.

Era tremendamente estúpido.

 **-O-**

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, mirando para todos lados —a pesar de que él y Asuna eran los únicos habitantes de la casa —preparado para infiltrarse en la habitación de la mujer de orbes miel.

Lentamente, y procurando no hacer ruido, rezándole a todos los dioses que conocía e inventándose otros por el camino, en pos de su sigilo, abrió la puerta, despacio…

Bien, Asuna seguía en su sala de aseo, no había señales de que fuera a salir pronto, al escuchar el incesante sonido del agua caer, proveniente de la ducha, y entonces, avanzó despacio hacia la cama de la pelirroja.

Distinguió la mentada mesita de noche y fue directo a por ella.

Bien, ya tenía la nota donde la castaña había dejado el número para contactarla, ahora sólo restaba… El sonido de la ducha paró abruptamente.

El pobre muchacho se paralizó; la puerta de la ducha empezó a abrirse.

 **-O-**

Asuna respiró hondo al verse de nuevo en su habitación, por un instante, se sintió observada, no obstante, abandonó esa sensación en segundos, al recordar nuevamente ese suceso tan extraño.

—Esa calidez—le susurró al aire, observando sus manos—, esa paz…

Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, se sonrojó severamente, cosa que empezaba a suceder más seguido, ¿qué había cambiado? Hace unos días no habría permitido tanto acercamiento de parte de su joven esposo, sin embargo, todo había cambiado tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Llegaron a su mente los recuerdos del día anterior, la promesa de Kazuto y el beso robado —sonrojándose furiosamente ante lo último—. Asimilar demasiadas cosas a la vez habían provocado su desmayo, nunca había sido propensa a las emociones fuertes, cuando era una niña se desmayaba con frecuencia debido a eso.

La promesa de libertad. Asuna había añorado tan fervientemente ser libre de nuevo, dejar de una vez por todas ese lugar, empezar de nuevo alejada de la familia que le había hecho tanto daño obligándola a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba…

Pero, ¿y qué había con él?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Asuna se paró a pensar en cómo se sentiría él, con respecto a todo lo que había pasado. Era consciente de su amor hacia ella, pero…

No es como si él hubiera deseado este matrimonio, como si él hubiera tenido elección, el honor de su familia estaba en juego. No es como si él no se hubiera sentido preso de su destino ante lo que había ocurrido.

—No es como si él—pronunció lentamente cada palabra—, no fuera una víctima.

En ese momento recordó.

Recordó los meses sin hablarle, los días de indiferencia, las tardes que desaparecía sin importarle si le buscaría o no, las navidades, donde el inocentemente le obsequiaba un humilde presente, para ser destrozado por ella misma frente suyo.

Recordó descargar su ira y frustración en la persona que más habría sufrido con todo ello. En ese momento, Asuna se sintió la tirana más tirana sobre la tierra.

 **-O-**

Kazuto no sintió más pasos, el silencio había inundado la habitación, de nuevo, rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía y otros tanto que no permitía su religión sacó la cabeza…debajo de la cama.

Posteriormente, y una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación de su esposa, recargó su espalda por la pared más cercana, respirando despacio, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y se enorgulleció de su hazaña.

—Kirigaya Kazuto, lo has hecho de nuevo—se auto felicitó regodeándose de su victoria, hasta que recordó que debía llamar a Lisbeth.

Se apresuró a llegar al teléfono más cercano, los segundos pasaban, y de pronto una voz familiar le saludó desde el otro lado.

—Lisbeth—su voz sonó extremadamente ronca, casi asustando a su interlocutora—, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Kazuto?—su voz sonó sospechosa— ¿Qué ha pasado?

En el transcurso de cinco minutos, la chica de pelo castaño estuvo al tanto de todo, y después de otros cinco minutos de burla, decidió ayudarlo.

—Pues…—aún había rastros de risa en su voz— Tal vez té rojo, pan, mantequilla, un poco de café con leche y miel estaría bien. Dios Kazuto cómo es posible que no sepas eso si…

Calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, deseando que la tierra se la tragase por tal metida de pata.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. Lisbeth—Kazuto se oyó demasiado estoico—, nos veremos.

Colgó.

El pelinegro apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del fregadero, las palabras que había dicho la castaña le apuñalaron el corazón, al darse cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras.

No conocía absolutamente a su esposa.

Cerró los ojos conteniendo cualquier rastro de debilidad, mientras se serenaba a sí mismo.

" _No importa, dentro de un tiempo, nada más lo hará"_

 **-O-**

Asuna finalmente había salido de la ducha. Dirigiéndose a su guardarropa, escogió un vestido azul pastel y unas sandalias plateadas, la temperatura había mejorado notablemente en la mañana pues en esos momentos, el sol tímidamente enviaba sus rayos de luz a esparcirse por toda la tierra, llegando hasta su ventana e iluminando toda la estancia, y el calor del sol inundaba su habitación, llenándola de una calidez deliciosa, definitivamente el calor del sol se sentía tan bien…

Nuevamente recordó esa calidez, superando a todo el calor que el sol emanaba, una calidez tan pacífica, tan tranquilizante, tan propia de él… Y en ese instante detuvo sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba vestida.

Sin más salió de su habitación, al momento de cerrar la puerta, el olor familiar de su té favorito anegó sus fosas nasales.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír extrañada.

 **-O-**

Kazuto sonrió victorioso ante una verdadera hazaña, frente a él, el más perfecto desayuno yacía sobre la mesa, de todas las comidas que había hecho, ésta se llevaba el premio mayor sin lugar a dudas.

Aunque no es que tuviera mucho de donde elegir.

Pero eso no importaba, lo verdaderamente importante era que su plan había resultado, el desayuno había cumplido sus expectativas, ahora sólo faltaba llamar a su esposa para que bajara.

Volteándose, se topó con una de las visiones más hermosas que había contemplado; Asuna estaba observándolo, recargada contra el marco de la puerta, con esos ojos tan verdaderamente hermosos. Todo en ella era perfecto, sin embargo, el hecho de que lo estuviera contemplando a él y sólo a él, hizo que enrojeciera sus mejillas, a tal punto que bajó la cabeza levemente en un intento de ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

—Esto es—empezó despacio la pelirroja—, de cierta forma algo sorprendente, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

—" _Y no lo hago, esto es un milagro"—_ pensó Kazuto.

Asuna se acercó a la mesa, ahora era el turno del pelinegro de contemplarla, ese vestido azulado le sentaba tan bien, traía el pelo suelto, y la familiar gargantilla obsequio de su abuelo meses antes de fallecer. Pero hoy, ella estaba particularmente brillando.

Kazuto soltó un suspiro soñador, era tan hermosa.

Despacio, ella escogió un lugar cercano a la cabeza, y lentamente se sentó, aún un poco sorprendida por el desayuno tan bien preparado que la vista le ofrecía, era notorio el esmero que el chico que la observaba desde la distancia había empleado para ella.

Y nuevamente, se sintió culpable.

Kazuto caminó despacio y ocupó el lugar frente a la pelirroja, lentamente, tomó la tetera y sirvió despacio un poco del brebaje en ambas tazas. Asuna, aun sorprendida por tal detalle, sólo asintió descuidadamente mientras esperaba a que su esposo terminara.

El tiempo pasó y el silencio era irrefutable, no obstante, no era uno incómodo, sino más bien uno agradable, ya que no había tensión en el ambiente. La tranquilidad se respiraba a gusto y los pajarillos trinaban en la distancia, para Kazuto fue una de las mañanas más tranquilas de su vida, y anheló que todas ellas fueran iguales.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso pronto terminaría.

En medio de la tranquilidad que reinaba en el hogar, sonó el teléfono.

Mientras Kazuto ya se levantaba para ir a contestar al impertinente, Asuna ya estaba de pie y yendo hacia el mismo.

—Hogar de la Familia Kirigaya – Yuuki ¿quién habla?

Oh vaya, esto si era extraño.

Kazuto se quedó mirando a la hermosa mujer que había contestado el teléfono, boqueó sin darse cuenta.

Por primera vez desde que estaban casados, ella había utilizado ese apellido.

Y como tantas veces, no puedo evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza ante la expectativa.

—Kazuto—la voz de su amada lo despertó de su ensoñación—, es de la empresa de tu padre, te buscan.

Lentamente tomó el teléfono, aún pasmado por lo ocurrido, se puso al habla.

—¿Diga? —Kazuto se escuchaba algo molesto, aunque el motivo era desconocido para su esposa Kazuto estaba odiando al ser que había interrumpido su mañana soñada.

 **-O-**

Asuna sintió sus mejillas arder, eso se había salido accidentalmente, no había esperado decir eso jamás, sin embargo, había sonado tan natural que no pudo evitarlo.

Una voz en su interior resonó en el vacío de su mente.

—" _Suena muy bien"_


End file.
